Jerba
Jerbas sind eine seltene Spezies vom Planeten Tatooine, die als Reit- und Lasttier Verwendung finden und für ihr Fleisch, ihr Fell und ihre Milch gezüchtet werden. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Ein Jerba als Lasttier. Ein Jerba besitzt vier Beine mit Hufen, ein struppiges Fell sowie einen Schwanz. Der Kopf eines Jerbas besteht aus zwei nach oben gerichteten Hörnern, zwei orangefarbenen Augen, einer Nase, einem Maul mit Zähnen und Schnurrhaaren.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 10) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 130) Jerbas ähneln den Pferden''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (Band 2, Seite 157) und geben für ihre Jungen Milch ab. Zusammen mit den anderen auf Tatooine lebenden Reittieren geben sie einen Geruch ab, der für Menschen unangenehm ist.Rebel Force – Der Attentäter (Kapitel 15, Seite 144) Jerbas leben in den Wüsten von Tatooine, weshalb zu ihren Feinden unter anderem große Sandstürme, die eine Herde verstreuen können, und fleischfressende Tiere wie Anoobas gehören. Verwendung miniatur|rechts|Teppich aus Jerbafell Im Gegensatz zu anderen Tieren von Tatooine, wie den Banthas, Taurücken, Eopies und Rontos, werden Jerbas eher selten verwendet. Sie werden – hauptsächlich von Bürgern von Mos Eisley Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 12) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 132) – als Reit- und Lasttiere genutzt. Ermüdete Reisende werden häufig von Tieren wie Jerbas zu Cantinas''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' (Seite 14) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 134) und anderen Gebäuden, darunter Kraftwerken wie der Tosche-Station, getragen. Deshalb sind außen an diesen Gebäuden Ringe angebracht, wo die Tiere mit Haltestricken angebunden werden können, während sich ihre Besitzer in den Gebäuden aufhalten. Außerdem werden Jerbas gezüchtet, wobei die meisten Züchter von der Spezies der Pacithhip abstammen. Käufer schauten in der Regel zuerst auf die Zähne eines Jerbas, um dessen Alter herauszufinden. Um die Jerbas wiedererkennen zu können, markieren die Züchter sie mit einem Brandzeichen. Es gibt viele Jerbaprodukte, so kann man zum Beispiel Jerbas melken und die Milch weiterverkaufen. Ebenso wird die Milch zu Käse verarbeitet und ist in vielen Gerichten in geriebener Form oder in Scheiben enthalten.Dining at Dex's (Seite 2 und 5) Darüberhinaus werden Jerbas gezüchtet, um nach ihrem Tod Fleisch''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' (Seite 36) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 160), Fell und Leder zu erbringen. Auch kann man Jerbaköpfe als Trophäe aufhängen. Jerbaleder kann zu einer Schnur geflochten werden''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' (Seite 28) Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Seite 34) und es ist möglich, das Fell zu einem Teppich zu knüpfen.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 11) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 131) Geschichte Die Jerbas stammen vom Planeten Tatooine ab. Ursprünglich war dieser Planet grün und fruchtbar, doch bei einem Aufstand gegen die sie unterdrückenden Rakata verwandelten die einheimischen Tusken-Räuber den gesamten Planeten mit Massenvernichtungswaffen im Jahre 25200 VSY in eine Wüste. Daraufhin zogen sich die Tusken-Räuber 1000 Jahre lang in ein Höhlensystem zurück, während auf dem Planeten ein atomarer Winter herrschte. Erst viele Jahrtausende später wurde Tatooine von menschlichen Siedlern besiedelt und erste Städte entstanden. miniatur|links|[[Padmé Amidala|Padmés Japor-Talisman und eine Schnur aus Jerbaleder.]] Der Japor-Talisman, den Padmé Amidala 32 VSY von Anakin Skywalker geschenkt bekam, wurde mit einer schwarzen Jerbalederkordel zusammengebunden. Während der Klonkriege bewahrte sie den Talisman mit dem abgeschnittenen Padawanzopf von Anakin in einer Schachtel in ihrer Wohnung auf.Clone Wars (Kapitel 21) Gegen Ende des Krieges trug sie den Anhänger immer um den Hals''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' (Seite 407, sowohl gebundene Ausgabe als auch Taschenbuch) und wurde nach ihrem Tod im Jahre 19 VSY mit ihm auf Naboo begraben. In seinem Lokal Dex's Diner im Coco Town auf Coruscant nutzte der Besalisk Dexter Jettster Jerbakäse für drei seiner Gerichte und erwähnte dies in seiner Speisekarte. Für das Frühstück gab es ein Garto-Ei-Omelett, das mit geriebenem Jerbakäse gefüllt ist, sowie das "Hungry Hutt" Frühstück-Sandwich, das mit einem pochierten Gorg-Ei, der Wurst einer klatooinischen Reiskröte und einer Scheibe Jerbakäse im Brötchen serviert wird. Für das Abendessen konnte unter anderem ein Nerfsteak bedeckt mit geschmolzenem Jerbakäse, gegrillten Ojomian-Zwiebeln und Felucia-Pilzen bestellt werden. Ein Jerba wurde bei der Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition gehandelt.The Wildlife of Star Wars (Seite 164) Außerdem bot ein Pacithhip auf Coruscant insgesamt drei Jerbas zum Verkauf an. Auf dem kleinsten und jüngsten saß er, ein anderes war am Boden festgebunden und vom dritten hielt der Pacithhip die Leinen in der Hand. Drei Aleena überlegten, ob sie letzteren Jerba kaufen sollen. Einer der drei Aleena schaute dem Jerba in sein Maul, um sein Alter und seine Verfassung herauszufinden. In der Nähe der Motesta-Oasen-Kolonie auf Tatooine befand sich eine Ranch, wo Jerbas gezähmt und gehütet wurden. In der Ranch arbeitete Swilla Corey als Gehilfin und handelte mit Milch, Leder und Fleisch von Jerbas, um ihren Unterhalt zu gewährleisten. Eines Tages wurde ihre Herde durch einen Sandwirbel zerstreut und einige Jerbas wurden von Anoobas gefressen. Swilla Corey sah als einzige Lösung, nach Mos Eisley zu gehen, wo sie für ihren Unterhalt als Bettler und Dieb sorgte. Währenddessen zogen manche ihrer Jerbas verletzt und erschöpft nach Mos Eisley, wo sich der Pacithhip-Kundschafter Ketwol um sie kümmerte. miniatur|rechts|[[Deaks Jerba und ein Jawa vor der Tosche-Station.]] Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges ritten viele Bürger von Mos Eisley Jerbas, Rontos, Taurücken, Eopies und andere Tiere. Vor der Tosche-Station standen Pfosten mit Jerba- und Bantha-Ringen, an welche die Tiere mit Haltestricken angebunden werden konnten. Im Jahre 0 VSY stand ein wachsames und misstrauisches Jerba, das dem Jungen Deak gehörte,Star Wars Insider (Ausgabe 35: Artikel Anchorhead − The Lost Scenes, Seite 51: Below) vor der Station neben dessen Landgleiter und beobachtete einen Jawa, der für Ablenkung sorgte, während sein Partner mit Landgleiter-Bauteilen entkommen wollte. In der Hütte von Obi-Wan Kenobi auf Tatooine lag im Jahre 0 VSY ein Teppich aus Jerbafell im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Dort schauten sich Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, C-3PO und R2-D2 ein Hologramm von Leia Organa Solo an, in der sie Obi-Wan um Hilfe bat, damit er die gestohlenen Pläne des Todessterns an die Rebellen-Allianz weiterleitete. miniatur|links|Ein Jerba (links) und ein [[Taurücken (rechts) beim Cantina-Eingang]] Auch an der Außenseite von Chalmuns Cantina waren Ronto- und Jerba-Ringe angebracht, wo diese Tiere angebunden werden konnten, während ihre Besitzer in der Cantina waren. Im Jahre 0 VSY, als Obi-Wan und Luke in der Cantina nach einem Piloten suchten, der sie nach Alderaan bringen würde, waren dort zwei Jerbas angebunden, die auf ihre Besitzer warteten.A New Hope – The Special Edition Eines stand am Eingang der Cantina, das andere an der Wand der Cantina.A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale (Webstrip) (Nummer 95, linkes Panel) Zur gleichen Zeit wollten drei Sullustaner mit einem beladenen Jerba an der Rückseite der Cantina auf einer Straße laufen, doch dieses bockte, weshalb ein Sullustaner das Jerba mit Gewalt ziehen musste.Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie (Seite 15) bzw. Alle Welten und Schauplätze (Seite 135) Am gleichen Tage entdeckte die Jerba-Züchterin Swilla Corey auf einem der Jerbas vor der Cantina das Brandzeichen ihrer Farm und fand durch ihre Yam'rii-Freundin Kitik Keed'Kak heraus, dass das Jerba dem Pacitthip Ketwol gehörte. Swilla beschattete Ketwol zu seinem gestrandeten Schiff, die Herd Mother, wo sie versuchte, die Jerbas zurück zu holen. Ketwol bemerkte sie und erzählte ihr, wie er sich um die verletzten Jerbas gekümmert hatte. Einige Zeit später nahm Swilla die überlebenden Jerbas in Besitz und zog mit ihnen in die Wüste. Häufig reiste sie nach Mos Eisley, um Ketwol zu besuchen, wenn er gerade auf dem Planeten war, und genoss die Gesellschaft mit ihm. Wenige Wochen später kamen Luke, seine Schwester Leia Organa Solo, und seine Freunde Windy, Deak, Fixer, Camie und Jaxson sowie die Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 erneut nach Mos Eisley, um zu feiern, dass Luke und Jaxson die Entführung durch den trandoshanischen Kopfgeldjäger Bossk in die Jundland-Wüste überlebt haben. Als sie durch die Straßen zur Cantina Pisquatschs Laden liefen, roch die Luft nach dem Gestank von Jerbas und anderen Reittieren. miniatur|rechts|Schuhe aus Jerbaleder In Jabbas Palast briet im Jahre 4 NSY Jerbafleisch am Spieß. Jabba besaß eine Jerbaschädeltrophäe, die 4 NSY in seinem Palast neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo hing. Die Schuhe von Leia Organas Sklavenkleidung waren aus Jerbaleder hergestellt.Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum (Seite 13) bzw. Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie (Seite 207) Hinter den Kulissen Trivia *Im Videospiel Battlefront sind die beiden Trophäen neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo beides Tauntaunköpfe, erkennbar an den nach unten geformten Hörnern.Battlefront (Soforteinsatz: Tatooine, Jabbas Palast) Laut des Kanons ist die rechte Trophäe jedoch ein Jerbakopf und die linke ein Tauntaunkopf. *Es gibt mehrere Interpretationen, wofür die beiden Köpfe neben dem in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han Solo stehen könnten. Womöglich ritt Han Solo schon einmal auf einem Jerba, weil er in auf einem Tauntaun reitet. Es könnte aber auch dafür stehen, dass Han Solo – wie die Jerbas und die Tauntauns – ein Nutztier von Jabba ist.Jabbas Jerba- und Tauntaunköpfe bei TheForce.net Entstehungsgeschichte Mos Eisley Cantina miniatur|links|Frühe Konzeptzeichnung eines Banthas, die später für das Jerba verwendet wurde Obwohl zwei Jerbas im zuerst produzierten Star-Wars-Film von 1977 zu sehen sind, hatten sie anfangs noch keinen Namen bekommen. Im ersten Rohentwurf vom Drehbuchautor und Regisseur George Lucas vom Mai 1974 werden Jerbas als „verschiedene fremdartige Transportmittel, die außerhalb der Bar geparkt sind,“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''Various strange forms of transport are parked outside the bar.“ (''THE STAR WARS – Rough Draft – Mai 1974, 79. Szene) erwähnt. Für den zweiten Entwurf vom 28. Januar 1975 wurde die Beschreibung um „darunter einige ungewöhnliche Lasttiere“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar.“ (Adventures of the Starkiller, Episode I: The Star Wars'' – 28. Januar 1975'', 42. Szene) erweitert. In den weiteren Versionen des Drehbuchs wurde an der Beschreibung nichts verändert. miniatur|rechts|Die Jerba-Requisite vor der Cantina-Wand während der Dreharbeiten Nachdem das Drehbuch abgeschlossen war, fing man an, die Personen, Orte und Tiere aus dem Film mit Konzeptzeichnungen zu entwerfen. Der Zeichner Ralph McQuarrie arbeitete dabei unter anderem an dem Aussehen der Banthas, einem weiteren Tragetier, das hauptsächlich von den Tusken-Räubern genutzt wird. Anfangs hat McQuarrie das Bantha, das letztendlich im Film wie ein Elefant aussieht, noch an das Aussehen eines Pferdes angelehnt und sogar plante, wie man für ein lebendes Pferd eine Maske anfertigen könnte, damit es wie ein Bantha aussieht.A Gallery of Imagination – The Art of Ralph McQuarrie Tatsächlich hat man für den Film dem Elefanten Mardji ein Kostüm übergezogen, damit er wie ein Bantha aussieht. Außerdem ist in der Konzeptzeichnung erkennbar, dass die Tusken-Räuber von kleinwüchsigen Menschen oder Kindern dargestellt werden sollten; Im Film nahmen die Jawas diesen Platz ein, die jedoch keinen Bantha oder Jerba reiten. Auch wenn das Bantha letztendlich nicht mehr wie die anfängliche Konzeptzeichnung aussieht, so wurde das Bild für das Aussehen des Jerbas verwendet. miniatur|links|Die beiden Jerba-Requisiten während der Dreharbeiten Weil die Kreaturen-Werkstatt von Stuart Freeborn mit der Herstellung von Chewbacca und den Aliens in der Cantina beschäftigt war, wurden – aufgrund des geringen Budgets des Films – nur zwei unterschiedlich aussehende Jerba-Requisiten von den britischen Produktionsdesignern, angeführt von John Barry, gebaut. Die Requisiten bestanden aus Plasik und Glasfasern und das Fell wurde hergestellt, indem man echte und künstliche Tierhaare an den Jerbas befestigte.Aficionado Magazine: [http://www.starwarsaficionado.com/f/THE_MISSING_RESIDENT_OF_TATOOINE.pdf The Missing Resident of Tatooine] von Scott Weller bei StarWarsAficionado.com Das Innere der Requisiten bestand aus Pappmaché, das mit Zeitungen hergestellt wurde.Day 1: Mark Hamill at Celebration Japan im offiziellen StarWars.com-Blog Der Kopf eines Jerbas konnte zum Nicken leicht zur Seite bewegt werden, der Rest war unbeweglich. Das Jerba und andere Requisiten wurden von den Elstree Studios in London zuerst per Fähre von Dover nach Calais (Frankreich), von dort mit zwölf gemieteten Lastwagen nach Italien, dann mit einer weiteren Fähre von Genoa nach Tunis, und schließlich mit den Lastwagen weiter zur tunesischen Insel Djerba gebracht, wo die Außenaufnahmen auf Tatooine gemacht wurden.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 131f.) Der Besitzer der Lastwagen, Giles Instone, war glücklich, als er von Roadrunner Productions, der Firma, die für die Organisation des Transports beauftragt war, angerufen wurde, weil seine Firma relativ klein war.Road trip to the Star Wars galaxy bei BBC Am 12. und 13. Drehtag (Freitag, 2., und Montag, 3. April, 1976) wurden die Szenen des alten West-Teils von Mos Eisley in der Hafenstadt Ajim auf Djerba gedreht. John Barry entdeckte die Stadt, als er nach geeigneten Drehorten suchte. Er fand die fremden, niedrigen Kuppeln der Stadt interessant.The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 159f.) miniatur|rechts|[[Mark Hamill, Sir Alec Guinness und Anthony Daniels bei einer Drehpause vor einem Jerba]] Sie versteckten moderne Gebäude und Bäume und versuchten, alles einzubauen, was sie hatten. Um das Cantina-Set herum befanden sich sehr viele Landspeeder. Um die Stadt belebter wirken zu lassen, wurden einheimische Bürger angestellt, um im Set herumzulaufen. Weil sowohl die Jerba-Requisite als auch die Taurücken-Requisite, die einige technische Fehler hatte, sich nur wenig bewegen konnten, entschied man, dass beide Tiere nur im Hintergrund von Totalaufnahmen vorkommen sollten. (Behind the Scenes) Daher stand die eine Jerba-Requisite beim Eingang der Cantina neben dem Taurücken stand, während die andere an einer Mauer vor der Cantina festgebunden war. Diese Platzierung führte dazu, dass man Jerbas nur in drei Szenen von Episode IV sehen kann: Einmal in der Szene, wo Luke Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi Chalmuns Cantina betreten, dann in der Szene, wo von Garouf Laroe gerufene Sturmtruppler in die Cantina gehen und C-3PO sagt: „''Das gefällt mir gar nicht.“, und schließlich in der Szene, wo Obi-Wan und Luke die Cantina wieder verlassen. Darüberhinaus wurden mindestens drei farbige Fotos mit den Schauspielern von Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, C-3PO und R2-D2 vor dem Cantina-Eingang gemacht. Allerdings schaut auf zwei Bildern Mark Hamill (der Schauspieler von Luke Skywalker) weg,Gallery: The Making of Star Wars bei Wired (Bild 10)Bild in der [http://www.starwarz.com/tbone/index.php?categoryid=18&p17_sectionid=101 ''Hinter den Kulissen-Galerie] von StarWarz.com, während auf dem anderen Foto Alec Guinness (Obi-Wan Kenobis Darsteller) nicht in den Fotoapparat guckt.Tales of the Golden Droid (Seite 27) Außerdem ließ sich George Lucas mit seiner damaligen Ehefrau Marcia direkt vor der anderen Jerba-Requisite fotografieren.Skywalking (letztes Bild der Fotoseiten nach Seite 80) miniatur|links|[[George Lucas steht mit seiner Frau Marcia vor der Jerba-Requisite]] Während des Aufbaus der Kulisse stand neben dem Jerba beim Eingang eine Treppe, damit die Ausstatter leichter an das Jerba herankamen; bei Drehbeginn wurde dies jedoch durch einen Pfosten ersetzt.The Making of Star Wars As Told by R2-D2 and C-3PO (10. Minute) Auch am Jerba vor der Cantina-Wand wurde vor dem Start der Dreharbeiten noch gearbeitet.When Star Wars Ruled The World (5. Minute) Aufgrund von technischen Fehlern hatten die Schauspieler sehr viel Freizeit. Mark Hamill, der Schauspieler von Luke Skywalker, interessierte sich besonders für die Tierrequisiten und kletterte in sie hinein, darunter auch in die Jerba-Requisite. Er sah sich im Jerba um, dessen Inneres aus Zeitungen mit Pappmaché hergestellt war, und las sich die Rezension eines Konzertes des britischen Musikers David Bowie in Paris am 17. und 18. Mai 1976 durch.Konzerte im Jahre 1976 von David Bowie auf BowieWonderWorld.com Die örtlichen Einwohner beobachteten die aufwändigen Filmaufnahmen interessiert, weshalb eine Wache auf das Set aufpasste. Trotzdem passierte es, dass, nachdem Roger Christian die Jerba-Requisite neben einem benachbarten Haus geparkt hatte, der Hausbesitzer angerannt kam und auf die Requisite einschlug, weil er das „hässliche Geschöpf“ aus seinem Vorgarten vertreiben wollte. Auch John Knoll, Leiter für visuelle Effekte bei Industrial Light and Magic, vermutete in seinem Buch George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten, dass das Jerba beim Cantina-Eingang keine Requisite, sondern ein verkleidetes, lebendes Lama sei.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten (Seite 17) rechts|miniatur|[[Carrie Fisher sitzt während einer Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung auf einem Jerba]] Einen Tag später wurden die Filmaufnahmen in Tunesien mit Szenen der Tosche-Station abgeschlossen, diese wurden jedoch aus dem endgültigen Film herausgeschnitten. In den folgenden Monaten wurden sämtliche Innenaufnahmen in den Elstree Studios in London gemacht. Hier wurde auch die Jerba-Requisite für den Fall gelagert, dass man sie noch für weitere Mos-Eisley-Szenen brauchen würde. Weil keine zusätzlichen Szenen gedreht wurden, blieb das Jerba für den Fall, dass der Film ein Erfolg würde und man die Requisite wieder benötigte. Trotz des großen Erfolges von Star Wars wurde die Requisite in keinem weiteren Film mehr verwendet. Erst später wurden die Jerbas nach der Insel Djerba benannt, wo die Außenaufnahmen von Mos Eisley gefilmt wurden. Die Jerba-Requisite war auf einer britischen Pferderennen-Wohltätigkeits-Show im Sommer 1978 zu sehen. Carrie Fisher wurde fotografiert, wie sie auf dem Jerba saß. Fans und Presse dachten zuerst, dass dies ein neues Star Wars-Ungeheuer von dem noch damals in der Produktion befindenden Film sei. Ben Kenobis Hütte Die Szene, wo Luke in Ben Kenobis Hütte das Hologramm von Leia sieht, wurde erstmals im zweiten Entwurf erwähnt. Dort stehen Luke und Biggs Darklighter in einem windigen Canyon und sehen sich eine Nachricht von Deak an. Im dritten Entwurf befindet sich Luke zwar in Ben Kenobis Behausung, allerdings ist diese eine spartanisch eingerichtete Höhle. Laut dieses Entwurfs übernachtet Luke in der Höhle und denkt über das Hologramm nach. Auch in der vierten Version ist Ben Kenobis Behausung immer noch in einer Hütte, allerdings wurde die Szene so gekürzt, wie sie auch im Film zu sehen ist. Das Jerbafell wird in der vierten Version angedeutet, weil die Höhle „mit Wüstenplunder vollgestopft“Übersetzung von The Art of Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung, engl. Original: „''The small, spartan hovel, is cluttered with desert junk, but still manages to radiate an air of time worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben fiddles with Artoo.“ (''THE ADVENTURES OF LUKE STARKILLER – Revised Fourth Draft – März 1976, 42. Szene) ist. Das Innere von Ben Kenobis Haus, wo ein Jerbafell auf dem Boden liegt, wurde auf Bühne 7 aufgebaut; die entsprechende Szene wurde vom 23. bis zum 26. April 1976 (Freitag bis Montag) aufgenommen. John Barry und die anderen Produktionsdesigner überlegten, was Obi-Wan Kenobi in seiner Freizeit machen würde, bevor sie das Set aufbauten. Es waren schon Sitze und Treppenstufen vorhanden, daher ergänzten sie den Jerbateppich, Felle, die Truhe mit dem Lichtschwert und weitere Andenken. Das erste Kamerateam hatte seine Szenen an einem Tag gedreht, weil George Lucas das Studio dazu überreden konnte, trotz der Arbeitssituation in England (bis 17:30 am Tag) eine Stunde länger als sonst drehen zu dürfen. Allerdings war die Crew danach auf ihn wütend, weil sie ihn für einen verrückten Amerikaner hielten, der einen dummen Film drehen wollte. Die Second Unit benötigte ebenfalls einen Tag für die Aufnahmen, aufgrund von Problemen mit einer Linse musste die Szene einige Tage später jedoch erneut gedreht werden. Zur gleichen Zeit waren auf Bühne 2 Sets vom Todesstern aufgebaut.The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film (Seite 173f.) John Knoll vermutet, dass das Jerbafell ursprünglich ein Bärenfell war.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten (Seite 15) Erst später, nämlich 2004, bestätigte James Luceno in Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie, dass der Teppich ein Jerbafell ist. Marketing miniatur|links|Das Jerba in einem Webstrip Obwohl das Jerba in vorkommt, wird es im weiteren Star-Wars-Universum nur selten erwähnt. David West Reynolds baute ein eigenes Mos Eisley Exterior-Spielset, in dem er ein Jerba verwendete,The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan im StarWars.com-Blog von Arleil_Schous es aber nach dem malaiischen Wort für Öl und Benzin[http://www.dicts.info/dictionary.php?l1=English&l2=Malay&word=minyak Übersetzung von minyak] bei Dicts.info „Minyak“ nannte.Riddle Me This... in den Foren von StarWars.com Als Reynolds die illustrierten Enzyklopädien schrieb, erwähnte er ein paar Mal Jerbas. In den Welten und Schauplätze-Bänden wird das Jerba ebenfalls nur am Rande erwähnt. In The Wildlife of Star Wars ist ein Bild von einem Jerba, aber nur ein einziger Satz beschreibt das Jerba. In Steve Sansweets Star Wars Enzyklopädie von 1998 ist das Jerba nicht enthalten, die aktualisierte Version mit dem Namen The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia aus 2008 enthält es aber mit Bild. Außerdem wird das Jerba im Eintrag Swilla Corey erwähnt. Der dritte Roman aus der Reihe Rebel Force, Der Attentäter von Alex Wheeler, beinhaltet das Jerba, doch es wird nur als eines von vielen Reittieren in Mos Eisley aufgezählt. Eine größere Rolle spielt das Jerba im Eintrag Swilla Corey der StarWars.com-Datenbank. Dieser Eintrag wurde vom Fan und Hyperspace-Mitglied Tim Veekhoven im Rahmen des „What's the Story?“-Wettbewerbs geschrieben, wobei Fans die Hintergrundgeschichte von relativ unbekannten Personen des Star-Wars-Universums erfinden durften. Tim Veekhoven, alias Sompeteetalay, schrieb über Swilla Corey, weil die Cantina-Szenen ihm vom Film am besten gefielen und er Star-Wars-Spezies mag. Er versuchte, Sachen zu verwenden, die relativ selten in anderen Quellen erwähnt werden, wie die Jerbas, die Motesta-Oasen-Kolonie und die Yam'rii Kitik Keed'Kak.They were the chosen ones im StarWars.com-Blog von Sompeetalay Er entdeckte das Jerba als erstes namentlich erwähnt in Skywalking und es passte, Jerbas zu verwenden, weil laut The Wildlife of Star Wars Pacithhip häufig Jerbas züchten und Ketwol ein Pacithhip ist. Weil das Jerba so selten erwähnt wird, ist es für einige Fans zu ihrer Lieblingsspezies in Star Wars geworden. Viele Fans stellten auch Nachforschungen über die Jerbas an und schrieben über ihre Erfahrungen in ihren Blogs.Star Wars 30th Anniversary Special – part 18 im Blog von John Rozum Es erschienen schon mehrere Action-Figuren-Sets zur Mos-Eisley-Cantina und zu Jabbas Palast, doch in keinem ist das Jerba zu enthalten. Viele Fans wünschen sich, dass das Jerba ebenfalls als Actionfigur erscheint, damit das Set komplett ist, allerdings äußerte sich Hasbro bisher nicht darüber.[http://forums.sirstevesguide.com/showthread.php?p=557240 Jerba. Beast of burden.] im Forum von SirStevesGuide.com Zwar hat Hasbro schon einige Actionfiguren von Jabba erstellt, doch sein Thron mit dem Jerbafleisch oder weitere Elemente des Palastes sind nicht in Planung.Hasbro Star Wars Q&A V. 2.9 bei GalacticHunter.com Auch in Fan-Fiction, das heißt von Fans geschriebenen Geschichten, wird das Jerba meistens in Vergleichen erwähnt.„''Upon entering the Council chamber, her hold on the group finally splintered and younglings scattered like Jerba cats.“ – [http://countdooku.livejournal.com/5170.html ''What was your childhood ambition?] im Count-Dooku-Blog„''Like putting a brand new cooling unit in a jerba wagon''“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/beyond_the_saga/b10476/23158236/ ILL Met In Anchorhead ANH WIP OC's Abound!] im Forum von TheForce.net„''It felt odd to be back in his Jedi robes, but that might be because they now hung like loose jerba skin on his slender frame.“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/beyond_the_saga/b10477/25557626/p14 ''My Brother, Myself] im Forum von TheForce.net„''Up, you jerba cowards''“ – [http://boards.theforce.net/role_playing_forum/b10328/25242928/p2/ REPUBLIC RISING RPG] im Forum von TheForce.net Quellen *''Dining at Dex's'' *''Clone Wars'' * *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''A Hunter's Fate – Greedo's Tale (Webstrip)'' (Nummer 95, linkes Panel) * *''A New Hope – The Special Edition'' *''Rebel Force'' − Der Attentäter * *''The Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Die Welten der Star Wars Trilogie'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''Episode I – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Was ist was im Star Wars-Universum'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''Skywalking'' (letztes Bild der Fotoseiten nach Seite 80) *''A Gallery of Imagination – The Art of Ralph McQuarrie'' *''The Making of Star Wars – The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin'' *''Star Wars Insider'' *''The Making of Star Wars As Told by R2-D2 and C-3PO'' (10. Minute) *''When Star Wars Ruled The World'' (5. Minute) * * }} Weblinks *Jerba-Zoologie und Jabbas Jerba- und Tauntaunköpfe bei TheForce.net *The Hard Times of a Jerba Fan im StarWars.com-Blog von Jeff Boivin alias Arleil_Schous (mit Bildern) *They were the chosen ones im StarWars.com-Blog von Tim Veekhoven alias Sompeetalay *Aficionado Magazine: The Missing Resident of Tatooine von Scott Weller *Star Wars 30th Anniversary Special – part 18 im Blog von John Rozum Einzelnachweise }} en:Jerba es:Jerba nl:Jerba Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tiere von Tatooine Kategorie:Säugetiere Kategorie:Pflanzenfresser Kategorie:Nutztiere Kategorie:Legends